monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nargacuga
Actually, (and this is to whoever put up the trivia for naruga.) it is more of a mammal-like Pseudowyvern.AkamulbasX 22:56, 27 October 2008 (UTC) appearance Although mammal-like, it's more related to birds than mammals. Why. Relation Well I would say you both are right I do see the bird refrence in Naruga *the beak* but it is also very much like a mammal esepcially because of the hair. I would say Naruga is the platapus of MH. Nargacuga review(author unknown, moved here because it didn't need its own page) Fighting this monster is a whole new experience in itself HELP!!! I unlocked HR8 Nargacuga Urgent Quest for the Gathering Hall. I use Dark Akantor Armour against him but he keeps manging to kill me. I bring all the healing and traps with me but he always makes me run out of stuff. Character: DarkRage, HR7, Dark Akantor armour and Purse Bop. Well since your at G-Rank quests I say getting the Regulation Gunhammer since it is weak against fire. WHAT HAPPENED!! THe guide page is missing O_O it's gone today when i checked its back but all the guides everyone wrote are gone except for 1 that was done earlier by someone Im concerened(cant spell today >_<). So anyone know what happened to the guide page it looked like it was deleted. Ratharex1 4/27/10 7:04 What's with this? Why is it in the Trivia Section? "It doesn't look normal when compared to other monsters, but it really looks like a Night Fury in How To Train Your Dragon." At the very least its the other way around since the Narugacuga came first but more importantly this should just be removed, what does anyone else think? I also think Narga looks a LOT with Night Fury, and maybe admins think that doesn't important so they deleted it. WhiteStar 02:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) narcuga armor SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IT'S ARMOR LOOKS LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and should i upgrade my rex slicers to + or Nargacuga upgrade ( 04:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC)) First, look from the Armor/Weapon guy. As you know, you can look at it from there. Second, it's a matter of taste really, but IMO the Hidden ones kick major ass, being dual blades with that affinity and sharpness. For armors, look at his Photo Gallery 5?! Seriously, I thought Narga was easy once I got the hang of it! I only used 10 herbs, three First-aid-meds and a single potion, as to reversed to the fact that I usually spend at least all of my potions, maybe some Mega's (Yeah I totally suck at this game :P) Oh, and I also used a pitfall, some bombs etc. Anyhoo, do you people seriously consider him all THAT hard? Mhfu Narga brainstem i really want to know what the most easy way to get a narga brainstem is ive killed narga alot of times and it is wasting my rescources...it's basicly sucking me dry of honey, potions, and money....so i just want to know how you know for sure your going to get a brainstem. The easiest way to get a brainstem is to cut off the tail or cap it. If you kill it consider it a 1% chance. Cap is a 10% chance and the tail is 20%. So its better to cut off the tail and then cap it. It could previde two brainstems. Silent Narga (talk) 17:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC)SN Flying off It is written that it in MHP3rd, it can fly off from any point in the map, but in MH3U I've seen it for sure limp during at least one hunt before flying off to his rest point. Possible Narga/Tigrex/Barioth tree? I'd imagine the tree is something like: Common Ancestor, Reptilian ->Tigrex ->Common Ancestor, Mammalian->Barioth ->Nargacuga This does not suggest that they somehow jumped around the tree of life, but rather that the main distinctions are pretty much whether they are mammal-like or reptile-like. Also, I imagine the Barioth/Nargacuga split happened not long after the Tigrex/Proto-Barioth happened; the Nargacuga is a far more specialized species than the Tigrex, but does vaguely resemble the Barioth. Alternatively, the Proto-''Nargacuga''/Tigrex split happened early on, and the Tigrex/Barioth split happened later.